Heal Those Wounded Hearts
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Set in season one episodes 8-9. What if Jesus had been in the house when Stef and Mike arrived on scene. What would have happened? Would they all make it out alive? Will anything be the same for the Adams-Fosters? This is a "what if" story. Better then sum; Rated T.


Heal Those Wounded Hearts – A Fosters Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, a new story yeah! To be honest; this is my first attempt at a Fosters fanfiction. I have recently started watching the show; and made it past to where Stef and Len just got married and Callie left. So; I was able to watch half of the first season and so far; I LOVE the show!**

 **Anyway; Jesus is one of my favorite characters and I have been wanting to a centric story for him, so now I am. This based on the episodes Clean and Vigil. So; if you haven't seen those episodes; I suggest you do otherwise you will be losing and there might be possible SPOILERS! So yeah, anyway enjoy.**

 **Summary: Set in season one episodes 8-9. What if Jesus had been in the house when Stef and Mike arrived on scene. What would have happened? Would they all make it out alive? Will anything be the same for the Adams-Fosters? This is a "what if" story. Better then sum; Rated T.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Saving Jesus

Friday evening found Stef Foster in her police uniform and standing outside of an older run-down house, in an outer part of town. Next to her, her ex-husband and supposed back-up partner stood, gun in hand, ready to take action with Stef. Just moments ago; Stef and Lena Adams Foster had just learned that one of their adopted kids named Jesus, was at his birth mother's house. Thanks Mariana telling the two women that Jesus wasn't answering his phone, Stef worried and left to pick up their missing son.

Upon arriving to the scene, Mike had also joined and been called by Lena for back-up. So; when the two walked up to the house, something instantly told them things were wrong. For one, the front door and the screen door were both wide open. Screaming was going on inside the house, and slight sobs and whimpers could be heard from a distance. At that moment, both cops took action.

Stef knocked on the door. "This is the police!" Stef called. Suddenly; the inside of the house went quiet and Stef felt herself get even more worried. When no one answered, she tried a different approach. "Hey; Jesus!? You in there!?" Stef questioned loudly so all inhabitants of the house could hear her.

At first it was faint. So, faint, that Stef heard the quiet tone of her son's voice call out "mom".

"We're coming in!" Stef shouted as soon as she heard her son's desperate cry of help.

Together, Stef and Mike busted into the house with their guns in front of them. Looking around the first room they entered, the two already noticed that no one was in the room. It seemed to be the den area of the house. For; there was a broken worn out yellow couch, an eighties fashioned tv set, and beer bottles everywhere. However; the two kept moving and once they reached the back of the house where the kitchen was, Stef instantly felt her heart drop as soon as she saw the scene before her and Mike.

Before them, were broken plates, beer bottles and knocked over items scattered all around the room. The fridge had been turned over and the skin was over flowing with water. But, the thing that broke Stef and Mike's hear the most, was Jesus. Jesus was sitting with his back against the counter and in a fatal position as to protect himself. Lowering her gun and stepping closer to her son, Stef could see the many cuts and bruises that now aligned her sons body as well as the shaking and crying.

"Jesus?" Stef questioned as she stepped closer and bent down to her son's height.

Upon hearing his name, Jesus looked up and sighed in relief. Pulling himself up from the ground, he flung himself into his mother's arms and allowed himself to cry. Holding him tighter, Stef tried to calm him down and frowned when she took another look at him. Not only was he trembling in fear; but he was also glancing around his surroundings as if waiting for someone to come out and get them.

That's when he spoke up. "T-There still h-here." Jesus mumbled as he laid put his head into her shoulder and cried. "There still here. He got a-angry when I tried to h-help. Then, he t-took h-her and threw her in a room and l-locked her in there b-before coming out and a-attacking. I t-tried t-to get a-away; but I d-didn't in time. I-I'm so sorry. I-I just w-wanted to h-help her." Jesus finished as he cried even more while Stef comforted him.

Mike turned, raised his gun at the kitchen doorway and looked back at Stef and Jesus. "Take him to the car and get him out of this place. I'll find the people he's talking about." Mike demanded as Stef nodded her head and stood up while still holding Jesus in her arms.

"Come on kiddo, we'll get you home alright?" Stef stated as Jesus continued to tremble but nodded.

Just, as the two were about to leave behind Mike, the back door to the outside opened. Before them, came a man who was about as tall as Mike, but with black hair and tattoo's. Standing in the doorway; he froze when he noticed the two cops. Looking between the cops and Jesus, the man frowned in anger.

"You called them didn't you!?" The man questioned as he advanced towards Jesus who was still being held in Stef's arms. He didn't care if the kid was with a cop, he just wanted the kid to pay for trying to help Ana escape. "YOU CALLED THEM DIDN'T YOU BRAT!?" The man shouted, losing his patients.

Jesus shook his head as more tears came down his cheeks. He grabbed on tighter to his foster mom and continued to deny the man's accusation. "N-No." Jesus replied through his tears. "N-No; I d-didn't call t-them." Jesus finished as he clung on tighter.

The frowned even more and threw the rag he was holding down onto the ground. Walking towards Jesus, the two cops instantly took action.  
"Get him out of here, now!" Mike ordered as he eyed Stef but held the gun at the odd man before him. No one threated his ex-wife's kids.

However; before Stef could turn and get Jesus out of the room, a gun was shot. Not once, but twice. Turning on her heels, she noticed Mike was on the ground with blood on his shoulder. And, the odd man that had threated her son, was pointing the gun right at her and Jesus. It was then, she realized that the second shot had been aimed at them, but missed and the doorframe in front of them.

"DON'T MOVE OR I SHOOT THE KID!" The man shouted as he turned and aimed the gun at Jesus.

So; neither one moved, but Stef and Jesus did eye one another with worry. While this was going on inside the house, Ana had escaped through the bathroom before the two cops had arrived. Yet, she was still hiding in the yard across the street, for she knew her birth son Jesus was still inside. Not wanting to leave him, for the help he and Mariana had been providing her, she moved back towards the house when she saw her now ex-abusive boyfriend head inside after the cops did.

Entering the backyard, she snuck up to the back door to look through the window; hoping that the two cops got Jesus out and that everything was alright. Sadly though, when she looked through the window; she saw one of the cops shot down, and her ex-abusive husband pointing his gun at the women cop and Jesus. Turning on her heels quickly; she rushed to her neighbor's house, where she would call for help.

Back inside the house, Stef was frozen still, unsure of what she should do. Never; in her life time had she thought of this kind of situation. Sure, it happened to Brandon and Callie once, but they were lucky enough to have really stopped the man. But this time, the man was more aggressive, violent, and she wasn't sure on how to save herself let alone Jesus from this situation. Yet, if it came down to it, then Stef knew she rather have the guy take her life then her son's. With a sigh, she broke the silence.

"Look – "Stef began as the guy backed up and aimed the gun even more at Jesus. "– Can't we just put the gun down and talk about this? You know; person to person? Man, to women? I'm sure you have a reason for all of this, but really, there's no need to put anyone's lives in danger; right?" Stef questioned.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The man yelled as he gripped his gun tighter. "IT'S THE BRAT'S FAULT WERE IN THIS MESS ANYWAY! IF HE HADN'T SHOWN UP TO TAKE ANA AWAY; NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!" The man continued to yell as he eyed Jesus and Stef.

Stef was about to reply when Jesus spoke up. "I w-wasn't t-trying to t-take her a-away." Jesus explained as the man moved closer to him. He swallowed but continued, "I w-was just t-trying to h-help her w-with t-the money i-issue." Jesus frowned as he shook his head and trembled more.

"Yeah right! Then why did you start whispering in her ear hu!? You wanna know why!? Because you were trying to help her escape! No one; takes my girlfriend away and gets away with it!" The man finished as he took began to tremble but in anger instead of fright.

Outside, by this time, three police cars had just arrived to the scene. When they noticed another cop, car sitting in the driveway; the three police officer's parker their cars and jumped right into action. After getting the call and address, they sent officers right away. Walking up to the shady looking house, the three officers held out their guns in front of them and made their way into the house. Being more worried about three people's lives in dangers; then their own lives; the three continued to make their way through the house until one of them came to the scene. As soon as he found the scene, he frowned.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN AND PUT YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR!" The one officer yelled as he pointed his gun at the man with black hair and tattoos.

Yet, before the other two officers arrived at the scene after the heard the yelling; a third gun shot rang through the house. Instantly; everything and everyone; had gone silent…


End file.
